


Z Nation S4E? : Lost Souls

by topsypervy



Category: z nation
Genre: Fan Adventure, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsypervy/pseuds/topsypervy
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor am I affiliated with Z Nation in any way other than loving every second! This is a fan project and everyone is welcome to join in! Welcome to the online writing room for this fantasy episode of Z Nation where we get to reunite our missing characters!





	Z Nation S4E? : Lost Souls

**Z Nation S4E? : "Lost Souls"**

**FADE IN:**

**DESOLATE ROAD - DAY**

**Addy walks alone along a deserted road, looking like a cat after a fight as a storm brews dangerously behind her. Lightning flashes in her eyes as she gives a rueful sidelong glance over her shoulder at the rumble of thunder signaling she needs to find shelter, only to be caught off guard by an explosion ahead of her.**

**CUT TO:**

**HORIZON - DAY**

**On the horizon a puff of black smoke rises from the trees ahead as heavy drops of rain begin to fall, soaking Addy.**

**CUT TO:**

**ADDY**

**Addy cocks a brow and a smile tugs at the corner of her lips as drops of rain tendril her hair and drip from the ends.**

**ADDY**

**(sarcastically) Well, there's a sign of life. (with a tinge of jade) Or more death.**

**FADE TO:**

**EXT. NEWMERICA - DAY (STORMING)**

**Addy approaches a dilapidated trailer park with a makeshift sign of dented metal spray painted to read: 'Welcome to Newmerica', which promptly falls free on one side and swings from a loose hinge pathetically. There's a small pop in the flames of a mobile home that  burns beyond the entrance, stirring up a nearby murder of crows and sending them dramatically across the sky.**

**CUT TO:**

**ADDY - DAY (STORMING)**

**Addy looks pissed by what she sees and her demeanor visibly suffers, shoulders slouching as she sighs in defeat, talking to herself.**

**ADDY**

**This can't be Newmerica. Looks more like a trap.**

**QUICK CUT TO:**

**EXT. NEWMERICA ENTRANCE**

**SunMei, looking traumatized, struggles with each step as she exits 'Newmerica', holding Red up at her side, clearly wounded but alive. She lays Red down under the shelter of a tree just outside and kneels to tend to her, not having noticed Addy just a few paces away in her concern.**

**INTERCUT ADDY**

**Addy's eyes go wide in recognition as she sees her two friends exiting the hellish looking 'Newmerica' trap and immediately rushes to their side.**

**ADDY**

**(breathless, exhausted) SunMei? Red? (stressed) What happened?**

**CUT TO:**

**SUNMEI AND RED**

**SunMei looks up at Addy, eyes teary and face showing her distressed state and she reaches out to grasp her friend's hands. Red shivers and clutches herself on the ground, seemingly delirious.**

**SUNMEI**

**We tried to save them, Addy. We tried... (fades off sobbing)**

*******

**Okay guys! Here's where you come in!**

**Welcome to the online writer's room for this fantasy episode of Z Nation! Let's make a full on badass fan written episode, just for fun! 'Cause, why not?! So, here's how to participate: send ideas and or your own writing to topsypervy@yahoo.com, comment here on AO3 as we go along or find me on socialmedia @FlateiaCantis! Please send along to anyone and everyone you think will enjoy this fun little project, the more participation the more fun it will be!**

**This is just a little start to get us going, so let's get plotting! I'll start with a few things I'll find helpful!**

**Who are the people SunMei mentioned trying to save?**

**What is this hellhole trailerpark 'Newmerica' really all about?**

**Who took Red and SunMei?**

**What the hell happened to those girls anyway?**

**Red is delirious? Whyyyy?**

**Is 5K lingering nearby with that murder of crows?**

**What happens next?????**

**So yeah... these are just some questions I set up to initiate the whole sending me stuff to stick in this episode thang! (Apologies for gratuitousness of my personality throughout!) But really just send on any ideas you have, get wild and crazy with it! We have no production costs so we can do anything muahahaha!**

**Thank you all for your participation (hopefully)! And don't forget to send me your tag or whatever you'd like to be credited as!**

**Amanda <3**

**p.s. I'm not a professional writer so don't judge too harshly!**


End file.
